Under the Stars Forever
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: PG just to be safe. Kouji gazes at the stars, thinking. He finds someone and something special they wrote... who could it be to? One-Shot Takouji, be nice I put lots of detail into this! R&R?


Under the Stars Forever

By: Kagami Onna/Hyper Pegesus

****

Sighing in minor annoyance, a black-haired boy glared at the fire. His blank blue eyes glared at it for all it's worth, loathing it. Yes, fire was nothing but burning anger and vengence. Or some sort of heated passion he could care less for, maybe even 'burning love'. He didn't quite understand exactly how anyone could relate love to fire, but they did. Fire was tainted, hateful, and unforgiving. All it's boundries were known and understood, there was nothing surprising about it. Fire hurts. Fire burns. Blah blah blah, Kouji could probably named every last thing about fire if he was in the mood. Yes, this boy wasting his time glaring at the fire was Kouji. If you were to interupt him whilst he glared at the thing eating up precious oxygen he'd most likely bite your head off. It's not like he wasn't kinder than in the beginning when the five children (now six) started out their journey... it's just that he wasn't in the greatest of moods. Hey, everyone has their moment, and currently Kouji was having his. 

Kouichi, the kind and loving brother he was, knew better than to badger him and so he took his conversation elsewhere, for example to Tomoki. As unusual as this was, Tomoki was the only person open for conversation. Junpei and Izumi were chatting about their lives back home, and Takuya was well... being himself (gorging on food then suddenly falling asleep too close to the fire... once his hat caught on fire and they just barely got it out before he woke up. It was a rather humourus sight when he woke up in the morning oblivious to the fact he had a huge burn mark on the yellowish-brown hat.). Kouji took a quick glance at the snoring Takuya (surprisingly not snoozing next to the fire...) and slowly turned his eyes to the sky. 

The sky... something completely different from the fire. It could be anything, or nothing at all. It was endless, and it was always growing, changing and yet remaining the same. It was balanced and inbalanced too. Looking at the sky, you'd see thousands of stars sending light all over the universe, only to be engulfed by darkness, and somehow escape and captured again... the process continuing. Sort of like Yin and Yang in an odd kind of way. Kouji smiled to himself, feeling his momentarily mood grow fainter and fainter as he looked at the natural beauty of the cosmos. The sky... untainted... discoveries still needed to be made, and not even close to being completely charted... This is what he enjoyed. There were very few terms related to the night sky, other than beauty or mystery, but he found these didn't describe it. Curious, silly, and entertaining. That's how he thought of it, because that's what it was. The sky seemed curious, always wanting to know what else came to it, what was new. Silly because it had so much room and with how far apart everything was it was ridiculous how anyone could travel there. Entertaining for meteors, asteriods, things coming and going, planets or stars closer than usual, giving you a better sight upon them. Yes, that was the night's sky to him. 

It reminded him of a certain someone actually... Ending his star-gazing Kouji came more back down to the Digital World, a world much like Earth except... different. By now everyone was asleep except him. Kouichi took his chances and slayed curled up next to his brother for warmth (it seemed someone accidently put out the fire), Tomoki was huddled against Izumi's backside, and because still untrusted by the blonde, Junpei was around three feet away from Tomoki and Izumi, hoping to get SOME warmth. Kouji felt a little sorry for him, but didn't wallow on it for too long. Scanning around he furrowed his brow realizing Takuya was the only one missing. Turning to his twin and brushing a few bangs out of his eyes as they seemed to bother him, he slowly got up as to not awaken the other. He removed his jacket and placed it on Kouichi as to not wake him up.

The sensation of having a brother was still a thing he couldn't quite understand, he felt happy and unsure all at the same time. The one emotion though he always felt was love and trust for the other, and would never doubt him for a minute, no, not even a second if even close to that much. Slowly sneaking away Kouji went off to find Takuya, hoping Kouichi wouldn't wake up with him gone. He didn't like suddenly disappearing on his brother like that, he found it rude, but if Takuya was sleep walking they'd have a problem. Not that this ever happened, but this blue-eyed bishie was still new to having people close to him so he felt the need to protect them and be sure nothing was wrong. Even though you couldn't really tell with the way he acted at times.

Walking calmly along after a bit, he heard a scribbling noise and stopped. Turning to the direction (southwest to be exact) of the noise he saw a tree and someone's leg dangling from it. Blinking he looked up and saw Takuya writing something... on a leaf. "Oi." Kouji called, and at the sudden noise that killed the silence Takuya yelped and fell out of the tree. 

"Oomf!" Takuya said as he landed on the woods ground and shot Kouji and sulky look. Kouji shown no reaction to this besides a curious face.

"What were you writing?" Kouji inquired, acting as if Takuya falling out of a tree was as normal as breathing (which it isn't).

"Nothing..." Takuya mumbled, and groaned when Kouji walked over to the 'paper' and picked it up. "Come on Kouji... it's nothing, honest!" He whined, and got up to retrieve the thing. Ignoring the other Kouji, walked over to were the three moon's shot the most likely and squinted his eyes to read it. "Kouji!" Takuya called and dove for it. Keeping an empty look (that Kouji's ever so good at) he moved to the side and ignored the sound of Takuya landing on the ground and complaining he read out loud,

"The stars are so gentle and light,

The moon so very eternally bright,

One so kind and sweet,

Tonight under the sky we meet." Kouji began, and looked down at Takuya who was burning holes in the ground with his eyes. Seeing the other wasn't going to say anything, Kouji continued to read,

"Arms wrapped around, tender hug,

Watching the dance feeling loved and snug,

A sweet short kiss,

Something treasured, another amiss." Again, nothing except a small fire burning on the ground. It was beginning to be slightly obvious Takuya didn't like the fact Kouji was reading something that was labeled, 'nothing'. 

"The moon has yet failed me, 

Worries gone, just let it be,

All we have tonight,

Is our love and this heavenly sight." He finished, and blinked in minor surprise as a small bonfire was growing. "...It might be good to take into consideration that can and will get out of hand if not controlled." He stated. Mumbling a few words very inappropiate for his age Takuya stomped off to the nearest water source to put out the flames. Sighing Kouji threw some sand on it slowly putting out the flames, but sending plenty of smoke out. Looking back at what Takuya written he wasn't sure what to make of it. 'Am I the only one who doesn't look at the sky as something OTHER than beautiful?' He finally thought and snorted. 

"...consideration... feh..." Takuya mumbled and he walked back and plopped down on the ground. No water in sight. Guessing the brunette realized he already put out the fire Kouji sat down next to a yet again glaring Takuya. It seemed everyone was having one of those moods tonight. 

"...Whose this to?" Kouji asked out of the blue. A low mumble wasn't quite the answer he was looking for when Takuya replied. Sighing Kouji shook his head and looked at the left side of Takuya's bent head. "Izumi?" Nothing. "...Uh... your mom?" A snort. "No one?" Silence. "...A girl from the Real World?" Another snort. "A Digimon?" A short smile. "A tree?" A chuckle. "Oh, I know! Your hat! Am I right?" Takuya burst out laughing, unable to contain it. Kouji smiled seeing he accomplished something. His list of who the thing might be for slowly progressing to be more and more ridiculous did the trick to get Takuya out of those 'moods'.

"Yes Kouji, my hat. I lvoe it so much I'm going to marry it when I'm older." Takuya said with a grin, rolling his eyes.

"Am I invited?" Kouji asked grinning back.

"Yah, your my best boy, seeing as your not a man yet." Takuya said and patted Kouji on the head.

"Beg your pardon? I'm more of a man than you are." Kouji stated and poked Takuya's chest.

"Oh yah?" Takuya asked.

"Yah." Kouji replied crossing his armed, a superior smirk playing on his face.

"Well, if you say so." Takuya said with a shrug. Kouji pushed him over laughing.

"Come on Kanbara, you never agree what gives?"

"Oh, it's just the fact I'm not sure who I love more, the hat or the tree." Takuya said, shaking his head in a mocking sort of way. Chuckling Kouji slung his arm over Takuya's shoulders.

"Well, the tree will always wait for you, but your hat is with you wherever you go. They're tough competiters... so who gets your hand in marriage?" Kouji asked, and Takuya stuck out his tongue.

"Pff, are you implying if I get married the woman is going to be in charge?" Takuya asked.

"Maybe..." Kouji said with a tilt of his head. "...Maybe not..."

"You are!" Takuya said and began to pout, though it was a 'I'm playing so don't even think it!' kind.

"Are not... _ma'am_." Kouji said, and yelped when Takuya tackled him.

"I am not a ma'am lady!"  
"Well, I'm no lady miss!"

"Miss?!! Onna!"

"Ko onna!" 

"Huh?" Takuya raised a brow at Kouji who laughed. They had tumbled down a hill and Kouji had managed to pin Takuya underneath him along the way. "No fair!" He whined and earned a chuckle from Kouji.

"So, who was the poem to?" Kouji asked.

"Whoever said it was a poem?" Takuya said, doing a perfect dodge from the question.

"Well it rhymed, so to me it's a poem. Or a _love_ letter. Make your pick." Kouji said, and grinned when Takuya blushed at the mention of 'love letter'.

"Fine it's a poem. A shitty poem, but one either way." Takuya gave in.

"To whom?" Kouji asked. No reply. Takuya was looking past him at the sky.

"It's endless." Takuya said, again avoiding the ever-pressing question.

"Huh? Oh the sky? Yah it is, so who is it to?" Kouji asked again. He was asking to two reasons. One, to satisfy his curiousity and being able to poke fun at Takuya about it. Two, he wanted to know... if there was a chance of returned feelings. If it was true... the first reason wasn't really a thing he was going to do.

"Pretty... comforting..." Takuya trailed off, his eyes still at the sky. Kouji looked into Takuya's (although the brunette's were elsewhere), and tried to burn the image into his mind. The stars shone brightly in the reddish-brown color of his eyes, and they were priceless diamonds in his pupil's, and the odd light than bounced off of Takuya's face made Kouji want to hug him, and kiss him, and call Takuya his. But... as if he would do that and risk making Takuya feel insecure around him. He knew from a previous conversation with Takuya the other had no problem with anyone, whether gay, straight, or bisexual. But knowing the fact of your best friend holding more than just friendly emotions for you did tend to make you unsure of things often.

"Takuya..." Kouji sighed and got up, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the other. 

"Under the sky..." Takuya said, staring up, and beyond at nothingness.

"Uh... yah I know we are." Kouji said, about to give up.

"Something amiss..." Takuya whispered again, his body shivering a little from something. It wasn't that cold, Kouji couldn't see why he'd shake.

"Yah, your right. Your not telling me." Kouji growled, getting on edge.

"Gone... let it be..." Takuya said and slowly closed his eyes tightly.

"What's gone? Oh, my patience!" Kouji growled again, and was about to get up when Takuya's hand grabbed his right wrist and jerked him down to plant a quick kiss on Kouji's lips. Blue eyes widened in surprise, unblinking still even when Takuya moved away and sat down where he was laying only a moment ago.

"Oh. That answers question one." Kouji said blankly, his brain having stopped all functions.

"Yah..." Takuya sighed, his voice sounding a bit forced. After a minute of regaining functions of his brain, Kouji realized what had happened. Takuya was saying a few tid-bits from his poem... oh. Feeling somewhat giddy, he refused to bounce around like one of those girls from anime who after they get kissed by the guy they like bounce, literally, off the walls. He walked slowly and pulled Takuya into a tight hug, and felt the other stiffen and then relax, turning so he could wrap his arms around Kouji.

"...No wonder you couldn't choose between the hat and the tree..." Kouji started and heard Takuya made a noise that sounded like a cross between and laugh and whimper. 

"Kouji..." Takuya croaked, and sniffed, having lukewarm tears roll down his face.

"They can't return the feelings." Kouji finished gently, and lifted up Takuya's tear-streaked face. Leaning in Kouji carefully licked the salty tears away from Takuya's face, feeling the other boy's entire body shiver in his arms and against his body.

"Do...?" The brunette began but Kouji hushed him, and they hugged silently having only their love and the heavenly sight above them, feeling as if they'll be under the stars forever.

__

~Owari

Author Notes: I do not own Digimon, and that horrible poem you read in there is mine. I haven't been writing very much Takouji fluff lately... and it's irritating me and probably anyone else out there whose kind enough to read my stories. Thank you for being so generous to take the time to read them, and even more so for reviewing. I don't usually do one-shots, so if this sucks well, no big surpirse these aren't my specialty. I ran SpellCheck so there shouldn't be any major errors... Oh, and I was trying to make Kouji and Takuya act like normal ten-year old boys there for a moment, not sure if it came out right seeing as I'm a girl who has had very few dude friends lately... Nothing more to be said, so sayonara.


End file.
